Forever Changed
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: The final battle is over. Minerva, with Hermione at her side, is among the survivors looking for others who can be saved. But who will save Minerva from the tragedy she faces. Short and Complete!


**_Forever Changed~Part 1_**

Summary: The final battle is over. Minerva, with Hermione at her side, is among the survivors looking for others who can be saved. But who will save Minerva from the tragedy she faces. Short and Complete!

Rated: PG 

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the glorious creation of JKR

The grounds of Hogwarts were scattered with the dead. It was an eerie silence that followed the last of the yelled curses and screams of pain and death. Survivors of the final battle walked through the mass of bodies, their wands held in front of them illuminating their search for someone to save, anyone. It had happened so fast that most were not prepared. The fight which would decide the fate of the wizarding world had happened suddenly and it was as fierce and brutal as foretold. In the end, good had won as it always seems to do. But victory had come at a high price, nearly too high.

The strict transfiguration professor was searching on the outskirts of the forest. Hermione Granger was at her side, her favorite and best pupil from all her years of teaching. The usual bun that seemed to be Professor McGonagall's signature trademark had come completely undone and a wild mass of black hair tumbled down her back. Both of their faces were smudged with dirt and darker things. They seemed to be in a state of shock as they took in the destruction around them.

The stench of burnt flesh assaulted their noses as they followed the trail of bodies leading into the forest. Every face they encountered stared up at them with wide, lifeless eyes. Even the sight of an arm without an owner did not cause them to pause after the ordeal they had just been through. Minerva was the first to see the body of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Upon noticing the evil creature, Minerva McGonagall grabbed the head girl's hand in a gesture of reassurance. There was an empty circle around his shriveled body. As if no one was willing to go near him, even when dead. His end had come without their intervention, as both Minerva and Hermione had been separated from the Boy-Who-Lived on his quest. It looked as if Harry Potter had accomplished his task and then some. Many of the death-eaters who were in Voldemort's inner-circle lay around him like puppets whose strings had been cut.

Moving forward to make sure he was dead, Minerva was the first to hear the soft moan. She stopped mid-stride and looked toward her companion. The moan came again, louder. Hermione's eyes opened wide in horror and relief as she spotted the body of one of her best friends, Harry, lying in a crumpled heap several feet away

The pair picked their way to his side. He was struggling to breathe and his moans were getting louder by the second. "Ms. Granger, please take Mr. Potter to the infirmary at once. You haven't a second to lose. I will be along shortly."

Hermione quickly cast the mobilicorpus spell and carefully moved the pale, shivering boy toward the great castle in the background. Professor McGonagall watched them for a few minutes, relieved that Harry had lived. He had become a symbol and inspiration to the wizarding world whether he wanted to be or not. She also cared for him a great deal which might come as a great surprise to him and his friends considering how stern she was with her pupils. His life had been hard and he did not deserve to die in such a gruesome manner. But then again, no one deserved to die this way and yet many had.

Now that she was alone, her stance changed. Her shoulders sagged with the burden of all the deaths. She had been forced to end the lives of former students or be killed herself and friends had been tortured and killed fighting beside her. There was one person however for whom she was still searching. Her heart ached to know and at the same time was fearful of the answer.

Then she saw him, lying in the grass as if taking a nap. For once, her composure snapped and a sound of complete agony left her lips as she raced across the short distance separating them. Minerva fell to her knees and her slender fingers brushed some of his long, gray hair away from his pale face. Tears started to slide down her cheeks unbidden as she looked upon the body of the Headmaster.

Her mind whirled with memories of their time together. Albus Dumbledore had taught her to become an animagus when she was still a student. It was during those long hours of study that they had developed the first tenuous bonds of friendship. From there he had brought laughter and fun back into her life.  Her loyalty to him had not faltered over the years. She remembered the beginning of her career teaching at Hogwarts and how Albus had helped her through those first few weeks. His camaraderie and humor had eased the transition and allowed her to become a great professor. Their connection had only grown stronger over the years and in time they were able to complete each other's sentences. Thoughts seemed to flow between them without a word ever being spoken.

Kneeling down, Minerva carefully lifted his head and placed it in her lap. So many things left unsaid for so long were now lost forever. She chided herself for not having revealed her feelings sooner. Now he would never know what was in her heart. She had always thought there would be plenty of time. But his time had ended suddenly and prematurely and she was left with a broken heart and an aching soul.

She started to speak softly to her former professor, best friend and confidant. "Albus, oh Albus, why did I never tell you. Now it is too late. I am so sorry that I was not around to save you. I would gladly have given my life for yours." 

Minerva's words sunk to a broken whisper as she tried to control the emotions which were raging through her. "I love you and I am afraid I always will."

Silent sobs wracked her body as the sun began to rise. A new day was starting and the wizarding world would rejoice at the defeat of the most powerful and vile wizard of their time. But for those who had fought and lost loved ones, friends and colleagues, their agony had just begun.

**A/N:** I hope everyone enjoyed our angst piece. We just had to write it. This story is the first of two. If you would like to read the sequel, please let us know by reviewing. We always appreciate all the feedback we can get!


End file.
